A material described in Patent Document 1 (identified below) is conventionally known as an electromagnetic wave shielding material, for example. Specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses a shielding material on which a plurality of FSS (frequency selective surface) elements made up of thin line patterns are arranged for shielding (selectively blocking or transmitting) an electromagnetic wave having a specific frequency with the FSS elements.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-180114.
However, for the electromagnetic wave shielding material of Patent Document 1, the FFS elements reflect electromagnetic waves, and the reflected electromagnetic waves may adversely affect another device. Additionally, if the electromagnetic wave shielding material of Patent Document 1 is attached to a wall, an electric length of the FSS elements serving as an antenna is changed due to the permittivity of the wall, which may result in deterioration in antenna characteristics. Therefore, the usage of the electromagnetic wave shielding material of Patent Document 1 is limited by environment.